


While You Were Away

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Coping, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't like being handed things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Away

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I hate posting from my phone.

* * *

  
An alien invasion was what brought them together originally. An alien invasion brought them together again.

But now Steve was Nomad instead of Captain America and the Avengers were full of people he didn’t know.

“Nomad, your four o’clock! Cut them off before they can get to the civilians!” Iron Man’s voice was firm. Steve was still trying to adjust to not being in command. Tony had the Avengers for three years. Steve should have expected he’d be good at it.

There was a silence on the comlinks that disturbed him.

When he had been part of the Avengers the comlinks had been filled with chatter, mostly Clint and Tony joking around.

There were none of Tony’s nicknames either. He only used codenames and only spoke to give orders.

* * *

  
Debriefing was held in a government building.

He saw Tony for the first time in person in years. He’d pulled himself away from the cameras not long after the accords.

Their eyes never met despite being one of the four people in the room. Tony gave his report of his team’s actions quick and to the point.

Steve stared at him the whole time.

His posture was… all wrong, stiff and reserved where his presence once dominated any room he occupied.

Tony was also wearing gloves, smooth black gloves that looked expensive and broken in.

Tony was out of the room before Steve could try to talk to him.

* * *

 

Steve had to stay at the Avengers Compound between alien attacks, unless he wanted to be arrested.

It had been expanded since he had last been to the sprawling building. There were more rooms, an obstacle course, and running trails in the woods. There was also a large vegetable and herb garden.

The compound felt lived in. It was no longer sterile.

The scent of food cooking and laughter drifted through the halls.

It felt like a home.

* * *

  
He was invited to dinner by Bruce.

Steve was nervous. He had been acting on his own for so long that the thought of being around so many in a domestic situation unnerved him.

There was a long table. The group of heroes worked like a well oiled machine, setting out dishes and taking in the platters of food.

The head of the table was left empty while the other was occupied by Vision.

As everyone settled down in their seats Tony appeared. He was carrying in his own dishes and drink. They didn’t match the other dishware and Tony had come from the opposite direction of the kitchen.

What was most striking to Steve was that Tony didn’t smile at a single member of his team, excluding Vision. He gave all the others nods. Tony never made eye contact with Steve.

He was wearing a different pair of gloves today.

Steve sat awkwardly between Natasha and a young woman named Skye.

Platters of food were passed around.

Steve watched Tony under his eyelashes. He wasn’t surprised that Tony didn’t take any of the platters. Everyone seemed to understand that Tony didn’t like being handed things.

What was surprising was Tony’s hesitation to even grab the platters after they’d been set down. He reached out for them, but always brought his hand back to his chest.

After a few attempts Tony looked over at Vision pleadingly.

Vision nodded. He phased through a wall, going in the direction Tony had come from earlier.

To Tony’s right Bruce took the platters of food as they were placed in front of Tony, keeping them moving.

No one commented on Tony’s actions.

A moment later Vision reappeared with a separate meal. It was covered in saran wrap and was marked in Tony’s handwriting with today’s date.

Tony smiled tentatively at Vision as he set the food in front of him. Tony still hesitated to pick it up.

After three attempts the food was on his plate.

He didn’t eat it.

* * *

 

Steve cornered Vision after dinner.

“Is Tony okay?” Steve asked softly. Some Avengers were still milling around.

Vision quirked his head to the side minutely.

“Yes. You have concerns?”

“He was wearing gloves and didn’t eat anything.”

“That is correct.”

“Why?” Steve almost didn’t want to know the answer.

“He used to not let others hand him things unless he trusted them, but after a certain event that defense mechanism grew. He does not allow others to touch him and does not eat any food that he has not prepared himself or has been handled by others.”

“A certain event?” Steve felt his stomach turn to lead.

“He saw you as a paragon of truth. You lied to his face for years. I believe he’ll never trust anyone again.”

 


End file.
